Malla
General Information Malla is a large nation in North America centered around the Chesapeake Bay. It is divided into seven geographic provinces. Its people are a diverse collection of native Iroqois and Algonquian descendents mixed with settlers from the old world. Mallans pride themselves on their nation having grown due to its own economic prosperity rather than military conquest or foreign aid. Geograpy Provinces Listed by population. # Chesapeake Province - The most populated and urban; core of Malla and location of capital city Senecapolis. Provincial capital: Senecapolis. # Ereehona Province - "The west"; mix of urban and rural. Provincial capital: Kittanning. # Mahica Province - "The north"; mix of urban and rural. Provincial capital: Muheekunnutuk. # Iroquoia Province - "The far north"; mix of urban and rural. Provincial capital: Wyandot. # Muscogee Province - "The south"; mostly rural. Provincial capital: Ahoshkee. # Delmarva Province - Smallest province, mostly urban. Provincial capital: Lenape. # Shawano Province - "The back country"; very rural. Provincial capital: ? Largest Cities Bold means first tier population. # Senecapolis - capital; the great metropolis of Malla # Powhatan - at fall line of the Potomac River # Kittanning - at confluence of Ohio and Allegheny Rivers; great metropolis of the west # Lenape - primary port for the Delaware Bay and Delmarva Province # Muheekunnutuk - at mouth of Hudson River # Wyandot - primary city in Iroquoia Province # Maxon - at fall line of Delaware River # Ahoshkee - primary city of the south # Mingo - important western port # Conestoga - at mouth of the Susquehanna River # Shennadelphia - "City of the Mountains" - at confluence of the Potomac and Shennandoah Rivers # Susquehannock - at fall line of Susquehanna River # Mannahoak - at fall line of Rapohannock River Senecapolis (left), Powhatan (center) and Lenape (right). Industry Malla is a metal-rich nation with important aluminum and iron mining industries. Ore is mined in the Appalachian Mountain region then smelted at factories before being shipped out from the coastal ports for export around the world. Iron ore pellets in processing. Wawiloomwa Techworks (which roughly translates to worker bee) is one of Malla's largest and most important manufacturing corportations. It produces military equipment, automobiles and other complicated machinery. Recently built automobiles at a Wawiloomwa processing center in Conestoga. Infrastructure Mallans rely on an extensive rail network called the Mallan National Railway to connect the country's cities and countryside. Canals connect port facilities along the east and north coasts. Within the cities, streetcar networks provide webs of neighborhood coverage while local railways operate interurban service. A handful of the largest cities are served by subways. The Choptank Canal (left) provides a direct water route across the Delmarva Peninsula, allowing ships to and from the port at Lenape access to the Chesapeake Bay. Senecapolis is blanketed with an extensive streetcar network (center). An MNR high-speed train pulls onto the platform at Shennadelphia Station (right). Military Malla is a peaceful nation and does not seek to engage in wars, but nonetheless it maintains a powerful military for defensive purposes. Mallan generals believe in a strong air force and in the tenent of nuclear deterrence. Mallan forces have defeated enemies of MAD on multiple occasions. Soldiers of the First Expeditionary Force in the Chihuahuan Desert during the Tuna War. The Mallan Airforce detonates MADCOW1 over the Atlantic Ocean in the first nuclear test to be carried out by a MAD nation. History * Founded: 11/27/2006 * Founding member of Mutually Assured Defense: 12/11/2006 * Tuna War: 1/22/2007-1/30/2007 * Per capita income passes $100 / day: 2/14/2007 * Passed 1,000 infrastructure: 3/13/2007 * Toscolândia War: 5/3/2007-5/10/2007 * Passed 2,000 infrastructure, acquired first nuclear weapon: 5/11/2007 * First national wonder: 9/2007 * Reached 5,999 infrastructure: 10/2007 Category:Malla Category:Good Nation Pages